mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Gadgets
Gadgets are tools which may be found by right-clicking the bow in the Cosmetic's menu found in the player's inventory in the Lobby as a chest. They can only be used in the Lobby and may be purchased with gems or found in game loot. Bat Blaster The Bat Blaster is a lobby gadget. Bat Blaster Ammo can be purchased in the Cosmetic's menu with Coins, or obtained in game loot or treasure chest loot. Right clicking releases a swarm of bats that push players around. This is one of the ways to move players. Disabling stacker also disables you from being pushed around by bats. Paintball Gun The Paintball Gun is a lobby gadget. The Paintball Gun Ammo can be purchased in the Cosmetic's Menu for Coins, or obtained in game loot or treasure chest loot. Right-clicking fires projectiles which change the color of blocks they hit in the lobby. Can be pointed at your feet and fired while walking to produce a rainbow trail. The colour reverts to normal after a small period of time. Tnt Launcher The Tnt launcher is a lobby gadget. Tnt Launcher Ammo can be purchased in the Cosmetic's Menu for Coins, or obtained in game loot or treasure chest loot. Right-clicking places a primed tnt block that explodes, launching players in the air for a short period of time. Melon Launcher The Melon Launcher is a lobby gadget. Melon Launcher Ammo can be purchased in the Cosmetic's Menu for Coins, or obtained in game loot or treasure chest loot. Right-clicking fires a melon block that breaks on contact, scattering 10 to 12 melon slices, that can be walked over to be consumed and grant the player speed 1 effect for 5 seconds per melon slice. Flesh Hook The Flesh Hook is a lobby gadget. Flesh Hook Ammo can be purchased in the Cosmetic's Menu for Coins, or obtained in game loot or treasure chest loot. Right-clicking fires a tripwire hook attached to a line that when hits a player, will pull the player towards the user, dealing 1 heart of damage to the target player. Firework Firework is a lobby gadget. Fireworks Ammo can be purchased in the Cosmetic's Menu for Coins, or obtained in game loot or treasure chest loot. Right-Clicking releases 1 wirework of random trail, color, size, and shape. Coin Party Bomb Click http://http://mineplex.wikia.com/wiki/Coin_Party_Bomb for more info. Infernal Horror The Infernal Horror can be bought for 30000 gems. When activated, a skeleton horse that leaves behind a trail of fire particles will spawn with the name "name's infernal horror". Only the player with his name on that horse can ride it. The Infernal Horror functions like a regular horse in Minecraft. Trivia *The Infernal Horror used to only be purchasable with real money via Mineplex's online shop, and was initially intended to only be available during the 2013 Halloween Event. *Gadgets are some of the most expensive things in Mineplex, yet they serve little function except to have fun in the lobby. Which is worth it. Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Gems